


Hanukkah With Heart

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Kissing, Older woman younger man, but they're both definitely adults, discussion of foods, together for holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Tater was expecting to spend the second night of Hanukkah alone because he had a game the next day, and a few more before the Festival of Lights was over. But then his girlfriend surprised him by showing up to make good on a promise to spend all of the holidays together.





	Hanukkah With Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Tater/Aunt Judy  
> Hanukkah  
> "I said it and I meant it."

Tater had just said the blessings and lit the second candle on his hanukkiah when his doorbell rang. He wondered who it could be as he padded over to the door. The Falcs had a game the next day, so none of the other guys that celebrated had wanted to get together that night. They’d all celebrated together for First Night. But he couldn’t think of anyone else who would visit him at home.

After a quick look through the peep hole, he flung open the door. “Judy! Light of life. Why here? Thinking not see you until break.” He swept her petite frame into his arms, careful not to squeeze too tight and then pulled back to take in her face. He never got tired of looking at her big brown eyes, so wise and kind and sharp. After a moment, he pulled away completely and grabbed her suitcases.

“I told you that we were going to spend the holidays together this year, Alyoshenka.” She gave his arm a pat as she entered the apartment.

“Am not thinking you mean all the holidays. Thinking just mean Christmas. Have games this week.”

“Don’t be silly. Of course all the holidays. I said it and I meant it. I’m not going to miss out on being with my boyfriend during a celebration that is important to him just because he is going to have to work part of the time.” She had made her way to the kitchen by this point and was surveying the food and ingredients available. “Besides, while you work, I can make sufganiyot and challah. Also, I’ve been working on my syrniki recipe and I’d like to try it out.”

Tater traced her cheeks with his fingers until he was cradling her face in his hands. “You so wonderful. Come all the way here, just to cook for Tater.”

“Don’t be silly, Alyoshenka. I came here to be with you. The cooking is just a byproduct of that. Now, I don’t think you’ve kissed me since I got here and I’m starting to wonder why not.”

Tater smiled and took the hint, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. “Having anything need refrigerator?”

“No. The jam should be fine and I’ll strain it for the sufganiyot tomorrow.” Her voice was light and breathy, how it always got when they kissed.

Tater could no longer wait to kiss her again, so he swept her up into his arms and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck as he walked through the apartment. “Am loving you so much.”

“I love you too, sweet Alyoshenka.”


End file.
